nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashen Wu
Ashen Wu is a former Witcher and mercenary that helped found Imagine Goddess. He was one of the most feared mercenaries in the Northlands up until his Shadow engulfed him. Background & Biography Ashen appeared in the Northlands one year prior to the start of the First Magi War. Historic accounts state that he trained alongside "B J"Zabuza and Dread Marik, prior to starting his official mercenary career. It is unknown how or when he became a Witcher, but all records specify he was by the time he appeared in the Northlands. : After acquiring his CODE:SOULLESS, Ashen began to rise in the ranks of the northern mercenaries. He became a common sight on the battlement during the skirmishes of the the first winter, eventually earning himself a number of Epitaphs. : Later, during Operation Rising Phoenix, Ashen was one of the mercenaries who suggest the creation of an alliance to counter attack Blazing Phoenix's invasion of the Watson Ravine. Qoheleth Roth and Blackstar answered his call, but unbeknownst to him, Blackstar had already betrayed the alliance. Ashen barely escaped the attempt on his life, thanks to the help of Matthew Diesel, who joined the alliance in Blackstar's stead. This alliance between Ashen, Quoheleth Roth, and Matthew Diesel would later became known as Imagine Goddess. : Some time was spent to the secure The Northlands and what emerged was The Northern Triad, a balance of power between The Olympians, Imagine Goddess, and Blazing Phoenix. Soonn after, Imagine Goddess and Blazing Phoenix staged what would be known as the Skyfall Incident. During the operation, Ashen defeated the best of The Southlands and became known as the "Invincible". " However, on his journey home to The Northlands, Ashen began to feel a taint in his soul, as if his Shadow was slowly overtaking him. He ignored the feeling but over the next few weeks, the darkness spread and he began to lose himself. : A mini rebellion between the elite mercenaries broke out in The Northlands. Known as the Standards Rebellion, it was a conflict begun by elite class of mercenaries in a bid to oppress the working class. Ashen. among others, sided with the working class and helped them to attain victory in the conflict. The stress from this incident made him lose control of his abilities, resulting in the disappearance of his CODE:SOULLESS. : His Shadow overcame him and he became lost in darkness. While in the darkness, Ashen felt the whispers of the Gold Armors and just as he was about to give in, The Ender appeared in hands. The blade glowed with a burning orange and he felt a tiny bit of warmth in that darkness. : At the Dizzy Trials, he was defeat in the middle of the event and watched in horror as Toney Zriest betrayed Imagine Goddess. Over the next few weeks, he sunk further into the darkness. : The festival which would later become known as A Clash of Kings was planned by him with instigation from Adam the Highlander. The aftermath of which left his reputation partially tarnished and entrenched the creeping Gold Armors corruption within him. : A few days later, the Gold Armors finally engulfed him and he emerged as the corrupted: Ashen of the Black Chains. Rolan Wheeler, disturbed by this development, has worked hard to remove the Gold Armors taint from him. After several battles, Rolan finally cracked the armor, but could not break it, and was defeated by others before they could fight again; ultimately doing nothing to stop the corruption. : As the newly emerged Lord of the Black Chains, Ashen moved on to solidify his power in the Northlands. Conflicts arise in the alliance of Imagine Goddess and members of the group largely became independent during this time. Abilities and Equipment *Mystic Code - CODE:SOULLESS *The Ender *Mark of the Dragon Tamer *Curse of the Black Chains *Cloak of the Blade Wing *Dark Tyrant Dinodriver *Dark Colonel Dinodriver *Map of Grand Blue *Book of Storms **Hydraulic Hurricane **The Maelstrom **Naval Blazer Students Prior to his death, Ashen mentored a number of students that would go on to shape the world of Thaumaturgy. Ultear Reitei A mage specializing in Wave-Vibration Magic, she idolized Ashen and sought to one day surpass him. Her plan remained unfilled as he passed away before she could. Notes Category:Male Category:Human Category:Witcher Category:Wu Family Category:Imagine Goddess Category:First Magi War Category:Magi Wars Category:Anti-Mage